Pretty Please
by PlumaLibera
Summary: Vader tries, without much success, to get his son to come to the Dark Side. Luke is not impressed. Oneshot.


**_PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!_Okay, now that I've (hopefully) gotten your attention, I have something very important to tell you. ONE OF THE ONLY REASONS I'M WRITING THIS IS TO SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT MY CHALLENGE!!! For more info on said challenge, see my profile. So if you still want to read this, go ahead, but this is my first time writing star wars, just letting you know.**

**I got the idea for this from the multiple times my mother had tried to persuade me and sister to do something when we were younger. I wondered if maybe Vader had the same problem. ****Bon Appetite**

**Thanks as always,**

**Blue.**

**Disclaimer: If you're wondering why I'm depressed, It's because George Lucas owns it all.**

**And, as always, a big thank you to my awsome, amazing, and absolutely wonderful Beta, Moonlight Ennui! **

* * *

"Is something wrong with this arrangement, my **young **apprentice?" The Emperor questioned somewhat testily.

"No, My Lord" Vader replied. He was almost tempted to say yes, and tell his master that if he wanted it done, he would have to do it himself, but NOTHING (besides maybe his master on a bad hair day), not even the atrocious task he was being forced perform, was worse than the Emperor in a bad mood.

"Good. Now Go."

"Yes, my master." Vader said, walking out of the large chamber as slowly as he dared. Down the hall. To where _he _was.

It took Vader a very speedy fifteen minutes (despite the fact that at the pace he was walking it was very possible that the galaxy's slowest snail could have outstripped him with ease) to reach the detention block where his son was being held. He tried reducing his strides (if such a thing were even possible) but inevitably, he stood in front of the dreaded door.

The usually fearsome Dark Lord of the Sith, bane of the Jedi Order, and the Resistance, squared his shoulders, typed in the access code, and palmed open the door.

Before he could even get one foot into the room a resolute voice called out, rather boredly,

"No."

"I didn't say anything." Vader pointed out, slightly sulky.

"Oh please!" Luke snorted. "We both know what you're going to ask!" Luke paused to imitate Vader's raspy breathing. "Come to the Dark Side my son, it is your destiny." Luke said in a fairly good imitation of Vader's voice.

"Ah but my son," Vader interjected, trying to sound wise and cryptic but failing miserably. "It _is_ your destiny."

Luke snorted again.

Vader decided that he would just ignore this, and continued. "I can feel the anger and resentment within you. Embrace it, embrace the Dark Side, and feel your power grow! Do not fight the inevitable!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Like I've never heard _that_ one before. And I'll tell you _why_ I'm angry. I'm **angry** because day after day I have to sit in this tiny cell bored out of my skull waiting for you to come in here and pester me to 'embrace my anger' just so I can become a stupid, evil, simpering minion to an some wack job, decrepit guy with skin problems!"

_Hmm. _Vader mused, maybe he wasn't offering the **right **things. Just because _he _was obsessed with power and killing people, that didn't mean his son had to be.

"Ah, but my son, there are many advantages to being a Sith. The Sith get to use red light-sabers." Vader said, as though this was some sort of deal-breaker. And to him it was. He had always liked the color red. "Jedi are limited to just blue, or green, or _violet_!" He finished with disdain. Vader _hated_ violet.

Luke rolled his eyes _and_ snorted. "Who would **_want _**a red light-saber?! It's a girl's color!"

If Vader had been able to frown, he would have.

"Well" Vader said slowly, pondering his options. "It you take your rightful place at the Emperor's side...."

"_Yes_?" Luke said impatiently.

"....... I will raise your allowance. "

"No; And I don't even _have_ an allowance."

"Until you come to the darkside, I won't let you see your friends!"

"If I were with you and the Emporer, why would I _want_ to see my friends?"

"I'll get you comic books."

"No."

"Action figures?"

"No."

"New Clothes?"

"No."

"A Pony?"

"_No!._"

_Sweet Force help me._ Vader thought. _What did I **ever** do to deserve _**this**_?_

"Luke, Son, Please! Come to the darkside!" Vader pleaded, almost in tears, and unleashed his last resort. "We have cookies!"

* * *

**Well that's it. I hope it wasn't to painful. Review it you want to. Again GO TO MY PROFILE TO SEE THE CHALLENGE! If you haven't guessed yet, it has to do with the common phrase, "Come to the darkside, we have cookies." I'd love to hear from you. If you write a story for the challenge _you_ get a cookie! ; )**


End file.
